Core C, the Outreach and Innovations Core, is designed to unlock the scientific potential of the Union Army life-cycle datasets by making them more easily accessible to a wider pool of researchers. First, Core C aims to make the Union Army data more accessible to users by: making custom subsets of the life-cycle datasets available for downloading from the CPE website; reducing the learning curve for the use of data through instruction and simplification; improving documentation, replacing printed documentation with on-line documentation, and making on-line documentation compatible with the XML standard. Second, Core C aims to enlarge the pool of users who work on and with the Union Army data through outreach targeted at both institutions and individuals, and through a program of competitive sub-grants to promising young scholars. Third, Core C aims to enable better communication among users so as to foster the sharing of ideas and methods, and hence to improve the quality and amount of research based on the CPE (Center for Population Economics) data. Finally, Core C aims to promote outside research based on our datasets by engaging with researchers from a wider variety of universities, disciplines, and viewpoints than have heretofore interacted with the available datasets.